


You Are The Reason

by jaimielh



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimielh/pseuds/jaimielh
Summary: McKenna and Seb met in the Villa and became instant best friends. Both fought stronger feelings for one another. McKenna won with Tai, and Seb left the Villa with Viv. Will they be able to reconnect?Fair warning to Tai lovers...he's not a nice guy in this fic. Sorry. I like Tai, I honestly do, but he was the only LI I had the heart to turn into a bad guy.
Relationships: Seb/Main Character (Love Island), Tai/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. McKenna

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this song and it just reminded me of the relationship between McKenna and Seb in my play throughs. It's one of the songs that inspired me to write this story.
> 
> "You Say" By Lauren Daigle
> 
> I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough  
> Every single lie that tells me I will never measure up  
> Am I more than just the sum of every high and every low?  
> Remind me once again just who I am because I need to know
> 
> Ooh oh
> 
> You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
> You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
> And You say I am held when I am falling short  
> And when I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
> And I believe, (I) oh I believe (I)  
> What You say of me (I)  
> I believe
> 
> The only thing that matters now is everything You think of me  
> In You I find my worth, in You I find my identity
> 
> Ooh oh
> 
> You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
> You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
> And You say I am held when I am falling short  
> When I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
> And I believe, (I) oh I believe (I)  
> What You say of me (I)  
> Oh, I believe
> 
> Taking all I have and now I'm laying it at your feet  
> You have every failure God, You have every victory
> 
> Ooh oh
> 
> You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
> You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
> You say I am held when I am falling short  
> When I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
> And I believe, (I) oh I believe (I)  
> What You say of me (I)  
> I believe
> 
> Oh I believe, oh  
> Yes I believe, oh  
> What You say of me  
> Oh I believe

**_McKenna_ **

I lowered my head and ran for the taxi, the paparazzi and reporters screaming at me, always wanting me to say something. What could I possibly say? Less than a month after Tai and I won Love Island, he left me for someone else. I won the money, but I stupidly believed him when he told me he loved me. I had decided to share the money instead of keep it for myself. Now that I look back on it, even Seb seemed to try to tell me something was off with him. I just wished he would have just said what he was hinting at instead of dancing around the truth. Seb had been my best friend since day one in the Villa. Truth be told, I would have chosen him that first day if AJ hadn’t already picked him first. He pretty much immediately ‘friend zoned’ me, so I gave up on my hope that we could have been something more than friends. There had been times when we were alone that I thought maybe he felt something more for me, but then Viv and Tai happened.

Genevieve was sweet and kind. She was totally not the kind of girl Seb was used to being attracted to, but when the show ended she walked away with his hand in hers. My heart still ached a bit to think of him with someone else, but I tried so hard to make myself believe in the love Tai was selling me. 

“McKenna, can we get a comment on Tai’s new relationship? Are you surprised he’s left you for Lily? You seemed to be a bit suspicious of him and Lily in the Villa, could you see this coming?” 

Reporters threw questions at me from every direction. I stayed quiet. As much as I wanted to tell the public just how big of a dick Tai was for using me the way he did, I just didn’t have the energy at the moment. I was drained, both mentally and physically. The last few weeks had been some of the hardest I’d ever known. Finding out Tai had used me and lied to me from the moment he walked into the Villa, then Seb ghosted me almost as soon as we got home, and now everyone in England thinks I’m the biggest idiot to ever roam the Earth. I just needed to escape everything that was going on in London, and I let my heart guide me to where I knew would find someone who would listen without any judgement. At least I’d hoped they would.

“Where to, miss?” the taxi driver asked when I slammed my door shut. I lowered the hood of my coat and wiped at the tears on my cheeks. 

“Euston Station please,” I sniffled, not looking up to meet the taxi driver’s eyes. He didn’t ask any more questions, he simply nodded and headed to the train station. I quickly paid the driver and made my way inside, grateful the press hadn’t followed me here. I wore my sunglasses until I got up to the ticket counter. I lowered the frames and looked at the lady behind the counter. I could tell she was trying to figure out where she recognized my face from. My heart started pounding in my chest and I could feel myself beginning to panic. I saw it, the recognition that she knew who I was. I expected her to announce it to everyone within hearing distance, but suddenly her soft brown eyes went from wide surprise to understanding and compassion. She leaned forward and whispered to me.

“Tai is a wanker for what he did.” I gave her a small smile in return.

“Thank you. I totally agree.” She looked around to make sure no one was paying us any attention. 

“Where did you want to go?” I bit my lip and I could tell by the look on her face, she knew I was nervous about telling her since she knew who I was. “I won’t tell anyone. I know the press has been all over you the last few weeks. You don’t deserve that.” I looked at her and tears stung my eyes. I reached across the counter and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you.” She returned my smile and squeezed my hand in return. 

“You don’t have to thank me for being a human being, love.” She winked and looked at her computer screen. “Now, where did you want to go?”

“Liverpool,” I whispered back to her, her eyes lit up as she typed on her computer, a huge smile on her face. 

“There’s a train leaving in half an hour. Would that work?”

I nod and smile at her, “Yes. The sooner the better. If the press…” I let my voice trail off. Her brown eyes instantly went from soft brown to black and a frown marred her friendly face.

“If they come snooping, I swear I won’t tell them where you’re really going.” I sigh in relief, tears threatening to fall yet again from my blue eyes. I’d cried so much over the last few weeks that I was surprised I had any more tears in my entire body to cry. I looked down at her nametag that read, ‘Sadie’ and smiled at her.

“Thank you Sadie. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you being so discrete. I’m not used to coming across someone as kind as you lately. Almost everyone wants to get a piece of me, you know?” Sadie slid my ticket across to me and gave me another sad smile. 

“You’ve been through the ringer the last few weeks. Breakups are bad enough to go through without having the press in your face and hounding you every minute of the day.” I stood there for a moment and looked down at the ticket for Liverpool. Was I doing the right thing? What if he didn’t want to see me at all? He had ghosted me after all. Was our friendship less than I thought it was? Sadie watched me for a moment as if she could read my thoughts. She leaned in closer and whispered, “I was always hoping you two would get together. The love you two had for each other was obvious, but the timing just never seemed right for you two.” She winked down at me and patted my hand. “Good luck, love.” I blushed and returned her smile.

“Thank you again, Sadie. Maybe one day I can return the favor.” 

“Send me an invite to the wedding and we’ll be square,” she winked as she waved me off. I didn’t respond, I simply waved as I went into the gift shop. I purchased a book and a baseball cap, pulling my long curly hair up into it as best as I could and pulled it low over my eyes to try to keep as unnoticeable as possible. I found the platform for my train to Liverpool and sat down as far away from other travelers as possible. I opened the book and began to try to read to keep my mind off everything going on, but I couldn’t concentrate enough to get further than the first few pages. Thankfully they called for boarding for my train. Bless Sadie’s sweet soul. She booked me a seat all to myself at the end of a cabin so I had less of a chance of being noticed. The train was a non-stop to Liverpool thankfully, but they still came around to offer snacks and beverages. I asked for a soda but declined the snack. The young man working my cabin didn’t seem to recognize me, which I was so thankful for. I sipped my soda, then lay my head back against the seat and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I felt a gentle shake of my shoulder as I came out of my troubled sleep. I had nightmare of finding Tai and Lily in our bed together. Tai telling me everything he ever told me was a lie, and that he and Lily were together before the show and had agreed to go on to the show to try to win the money. Tai had attached himself to me because I seemed to be a public favorite. When Lily came in, she pretended to be after Tai so Tai could pretend to be loyal to help him win over the public vote. I was a pawn, and I had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. I tried to shake the sleep from my head as I looked up into the eyes of the young man who was working the car. He gave me a sweet smile.

“We’re about to pull into the station, miss.” I smile back at him gratefully.

“Thank you,” he nodded as he walked away. I rubbed my eyes and pulled out my mirror to look at myself. I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, all the stress, and crying. I wore no makeup, and I felt like I looked like death warmed over. I tucked my mirror back in my purse, wrapped the strap back around my body, and prepared to get off the train.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in the fading sunlight staring up at the sign above the door to his store. ‘Doomsday Music Emporium’ was written in black letters against a red background with a picture of a black cat beside the name. I couldn’t stop the smile that tugged on my lips. When we were in the Villa, Seb was constantly talking about his cat Doom. She had been pregnant with kittens when we entered the Villa and Seb was a nervous wreck thinking about her having her kittens without him being there. It was so damn sweet, how worried he was about his cat. He tried so hard to make people think he was this tough guy, but in reality he was a total melt. It was one of the things I loved so much about him. He showed a piece of himself to me that he didn’t show to anyone else. That’s why when the show ended, and Seb pretty much stopped talking to me it broke my heart in pieces. When everything happened with Tai I had no one I could really turn to. My best mates from before the show tried to be there for me, but they ended up not being able to handle the press. I couldn’t blame them really, but I felt so alone. Elladine reached out to me, but she was still living blissfully with Nicky and I just didn’t want to bring her into my drama. I shouldn’t have come to Seb like this, especially after he dropped me from his life, but I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. He was who my heart felt like it needed. I just hoped he wouldn’t turn away from me now when I need him most.

I took a deep breath and walked inside. A bell jingled to let whoever was manning the store know someone just walked in. I smiled to myself as I looked around and took in the store. It was small and dark, just like I thought it would be. Rock and Roll poster lined the walls along with articles from various magazines and newspapers about some of the more popular bands. The Beatles played through the store’s speakers as I looked through the vinyl on the shelves. I was startled to feel something warm and fuzzy rubbing against my legs. I looked down and saw a jet black cat staring up at me with startling green eyes. She meowed at me before rubbing against my legs again. I leaned down and scratched between her ears and she immediately began to purr. 

“You must be Doom,” I smiled as she contentedly closed her eyes and enjoyed the good scratch I was giving her. I heard movement from the back of the store, and then I heard his deep voice. My heart caught in my throat as I looked in the direction his voice was coming from and my hand froze on Doom’s soft head. 

“We close in ten minutes,” he barked before he even came into view. “If you’re another damned reporter coming to ask me questions about McKenna you can fuck off. I don’t have anything to say.,.” His voice trailed off when he saw me. His big brown eyes looked at me, surprise clear on his handsome face. He still wore his hair up in his usual man bun, and he looked so good. He looked down at Doom, then back up at me. 

“McKenna…” He whispered.


	2. Seb

**_Seb_ **

Going into the Villa had been one of the hardest things I’d ever done in my life. I’m not a very open person. Pretty much everyone who’s ever met me will tell you that, even my parents. When I told some of my friends I was going on the show, they had a hard time believing me. Most of them probably barely still believed it even after I walked onto their telly screens. Did I believe I’d find love? Not really. Dating for me had always been hard. It was hard for me to find any woman I could really let inside to see the real Seb. I had never even really come close to finding the real thing in the outside world, so I figured why not? If anything, maybe it could help my business.

When AJ walked out, the first girl we saw in the Villa, and she picked me I was stoked. She was definitely hot, but as we talked for a bit between her coming out and Elladine, I could tell we were only going to be friends. Then she walked out. My heart stopped the moment I saw McKenna walk across the lawn. Her long brown hair fell in curls down her back, her big blue eye sparkled with excitement, and her smile was dazzling. She scanned the other guys who had yet to be picked, then looked over in our direction. That’s when our eyes met for the first time. She smiled at me, and I felt like time stood still. My heart hammered against my chest and I felt things I’d never felt before in my entire 28 years on this Earth. She ended up picking Harry, but Genevieve came in and stole him from her the very same day. McKenna pulled me aside to talk after Genevieve took Harry, clearly needing a friend. Things were so easy with her. I could talk to her about any and everything. I told her things I’d never shared with anyone before. Even when I rambled on and on about my cat Doom, she always acted interested and never made fun of me. Looking back on it, if I was truly honest with myself, I fell in love with her on day one. Fear of rejection, and fear of losing the best friendship I’d ever had in my life kept me from letting her know how I felt. Then Tai came into the Villa. I knew the moment I saw him he was going to be trouble. He immediately went after her, not that I could blame him for that. She was the most beautiful and kind woman in the Villa. He was sweet and kind to her, but I saw the real Tai. When it was just us guys he would talk about the girls and guys he’d dated back home, and we could tell he wasn’t there for the right reasons.

McKenna seemed so enamored with him that I just couldn’t bring myself to hurt her by telling her what I thought about him. Then Lily entered the Villa. It was clear that Tai and Lily were attracted to each other, and I knew that McKenna could see it too. I could tell by the way she would watch them when they were together. I caught Tai and Lily in a suspicious embrace the day she entered the Villa, but I wasn’t certain there was anything going on between them. I tried to talk to McKenna about it the next day, and I asked her if she really trusted him and saw a future with him. She said she did. It crushed my heart, but I let my suspicions go and decided to focus on Viv. She’d been talking to me a lot lately, and it had become clear that she was interested in me. I had yet to make a romantic connection in the Villa, at least not one I felt I could act on, so I decided to go for it. She was sweet and kind and beautiful. In a way she was similar to McKenna personality wise, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t let myself feel for her what I felt for McKenna.

The show ended, and Viv and I came in second to McKenna and Tai. I was happy for her. If Tai was what made her happy, I would keep my mouth shut and let her be happy. That’s what a good friend does, right? Viv and I tried to make our relationship work when the show ended, but I think she could tell I wasn’t giving her all of me. I didn’t blame her when she went back to Glastonbury. We agreed we’d remain friends, but I hadn’t really talked to her since she walked out of my shop two weeks after the show ended.

I didn’t reach out to McKenna after we left the Villa. Part of it was I didn’t want to torture myself by hearing about her relationship with Tai. The other part of it was Viv was obviously jealous of my relationship with McKenna. When Viv and I ended, I almost reached out to her, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. Another week passed and I had decided to take a trip into London to see her play with the orchestra. I bought her a bouquet of tulips, her favorite flower, to give to her afterwards. She had a solo towards the end of the show. McKenna played with such passion and the love of what she does radiated off her as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the music. Pride surged in my chest as I stood to give her a standing ovation with all of the others in the audience.

After the show, I waited for her to emerge from backstage. When she came out, she was bombarded with fans. I stood back and watched her smile and sign autographs, always kind and courteous, and I knew at that moment she was going to be the only woman I’d ever love. I started to move towards her when suddenly Tai came up behind her and pulled her back against his chest. She giggled in surprise and smiled at whatever he whispered in her ear and I felt my heart sink. The flowers I had for her dropped from my hands as I slowly backed away. It was clear she was happy with Tai and I refused to ruin that for her. I whispered goodbye to her, turned, and walked away.

Less than a week later the news of McKenna and Tai’s break up was all over the telly. I wanted to go to her so badly, but I was afraid to. Part of me blamed myself because I didn’t tell her what I thought in the Villa. If I had just been honest with her, then maybe she wouldn’t have been in this situation now. The press were relentless. It was obvious she hadn’t had a moment’s peace since Tai and Lily’s true relationship was revealed. I was so furious with him. How could he live with himself knowing he’d hurt someone so genuine and kind as McKenna? He obviously had no conscience. Ever since the news broke, I’d had some reporter either call me or stop in my shop hoping to get a comment from me. It pissed me off to no end. Did they really think I’d betray McKenna in such a way? I’d never talk to them about her. Even when they came at me with money, I always told them to sod off.

Three weeks passed, and the calls slowly began to become less and less. I still got a reporter stopping in my shop at least once a day. I had honestly stopped coming into the shop, having one of my employees working more and more for me. Today I worked all day for the first time in a week or so.

I was getting things ready for closing when I heard the bell on the front door jingle. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration. I’d already had a reporter call earlier today asking more questions about McKenna, and I had seen them swarm her in front of her flat on the telly. The short fuse I had had already burnt out and I was in no mood to deal with another reporter. Doom, who had been laying on the desk in the office beside me had immediately went to see who came into the store. I knew it was more out of curiosity. She always liked to look at the customers who came in, but she didn’t really socialize with them. I sat back in my chair for a moment and counted to ten to try to calm myself down before I went to see who had come into my shop. I rubbed my hands over my face in frustration.

“We close in ten minutes,” I barked before I even saw who it was. “If you’re another damned reporter coming to ask me questions about McKenna you can fuck off. I don’t have anything to say.,.” I stopped in my tracks when I saw her stooped down scratching a purring Doom on her head. My heart stopped in my chest as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. They were so sad and looking into them broke my heart all over again. “McKenna…” my voice trailed off, failing me. She smiled sadly up at me and my heart fluttered to life again. A slow smile spread across my face as she slowly stood to face me. 

“I…I know you probably don’t want to talk to me, but…” her blue eyes filled with tears and before I knew what I was doing she was in my arms. I held her as she cried against my chest. The hat she had been wearing fell off her head and her hair spilled down her back. I buried my hands inside her abundant curls and held her tight until her shoulders finally stopped shaking. She slowly pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes. I gently wiped her tears from her cheeks, kissing her eyes before resting my lips on her forehead as I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. She always smelled so good. She gently turned her head to kiss the palm of my hand, shooting a bolt of electricity through my body. I finally opened my eyes and looked down at her with a soft smile on my lips. 

“What’s this about me not wanting to talk to you?” I asked gently, and McKenna’s eyes fell to my chest. She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

“I just…you haven’t talked to me since we left the Villa. I just assumed you didn’t want to talk to me anymore. Tai always told me you were with Viv and didn’t care about me anymore.” I felt my cheeks flush as I frowned down at her, my anger evident on my face.

“That’s a bloody lie, McKenna. I’ve always cared about you, more than you know.” She finally looked back up at me, her eyes searching mine.

“Then why did you abandon me, Seb?” I felt the sting and the stab of guilt in my heart. She was right. I let Viv keep me away from her when we left the Villa, then when our relationship ended anyway, and I stayed away still. I looked into her beautiful eyes and sighed. 

“In the beginning Viv wanted me to keep my distance. She was jealous of my relationship with you. She knew how much I cared about you. Then after our relationship ended…” McKenna cut me off.

“Ended? When?”

“Just a couple weeks after the show ended.” I gave her a wry smile, “It didn’t take us long to realize we just weren’t meant for each other. She’s a nice girl, but she’d never have my heart.”


	3. McKenna

**_McKenna_ **

“Ended? When?” I asked, I couldn’t hide the surprise in my voice. He shrugged one shoulder slightly.

“Just a couple weeks after the show ended.” He gave me one of his signature wry smiles and it made my heart melt in my chest. “It didn’t take us long to realize we just weren’t meant for each other. She’s a nice girl, but she’d never have my heart.” I tried hard to control my breathing. It felt as if my heart was going to explode from my chest. I did my best to keep my composure as I looked up at him.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know you cared about her.” He shrugged again and laughed softly.

“Don’t be sorry. It should have never been.” He looked down at me for a moment, his hands tucking my hair behind my ears. “I’m sorry about Tai.” I looked down for a moment before lifting my eyes to his again.

“I was stupid to trust him. I should have listened to you in the Villa. I knew you were trying to tell me something, I just didn’t want to believe he wasn’t who I thought he was.” I could see Seb’s jaw clinch, and I knew I’d hit a nerve with him.

“It’s my fault,” he whispered vehemently. “If I’d only made you listen to me…” I gently stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes as he leaned into my touch and my heart fluttered mercilessly in my chest. 

“Do not blame yourself. I have only myself to blame for this really. The signs were there. I chose to ignore them. I was so desperate for someone to love me…” I look down at the floor and chew my bottom lip to try to keep myself from crying yet again. “I’m not really upset about the breakup. It sucks that it happened so publicly, plus I really regret sharing the money with that dick, but I wasn’t heartbroken when it happened.” Seb stared down at me, his beautiful brown eyes so intent on mine. I tried to smile for him, “I wasn’t in love with him. I was in love with the idea of him.” Seb nodded slowly and gave me a smile that made my knees weak. We were interrupted by a meow, and we both laughed as we looked down at the ground. I was shocked to see Doom was joined with another cat. Actually, it was a kitten. It was a light dove grey with big blue eyes. “Oh my gosh,” I gushed. I stooped down and picked up the soft and fluffy kitten. She rubbed her face against mine, purring loudly and I was in love. “Is this one of Doom’s babies?”

Seb smiled softly as he watched me and the kitten, “Yes. I gave away all of her kittens but this one.” He reached over and gently stroked the kitten’s head. He looked at it with such love and tenderness that I wasn’t sure my heart could take it. “I was…I was kind of saving her for you.” I looked up at him in surprise and he blushed slightly. It was clear he was a little embarrassed. “It’s just…you had said in the Villa that you wanted one of her babies.”

I felt tears sting my eyes again as I cuddled the kitten closer to my chest and kissed her head, “Of course I remember. I would love to have her. Did you name her?” Seb’s blush seemed to deepen as he shifted his feet nervously. “What? Did you decide not to name her after a music genre after all?” I tried to tease him, but it didn’t seem to help his nervousness.

“I…” he took a deep breath and finally met my gaze. “I’ve been calling her Cello.” It took me a minute to remember to breathe as I looked into his sweet brown eyes. It felt as if someone were squeezing my heart inside my chest. When I didn’t respond right away he spoke again, “She’s still young. I’m sure you can change it to something else and she’d respond. I just…it reminded me of you.” He shrugged and looked down at his hands as he played with the ring on his middle finger. I had gotten to know him quite well over those weeks in the Villa and I knew he tended to do that when he was nervous about something. I reached out and took his hand in one of mine, the other hand still held Cello to my chest. I smiled at him, and I couldn’t help but wonder if I could ever love him more than I did at that exact moment. 

“I love it, Seb. She’s so beautiful and it’s a beautiful name for her.” I gently sat Cello back down on the floor and I pulled Seb tight against my chest. “Thank you. This is exactly what I needed.” He didn’t hesitate. He held me close and I let myself finally relax into his warm embrace. We slowly pulled apart and Seb looked at the front door that was still open. 

“I’m was going to…I was about to close up shop.”

I could feel my cheeks flush as I look around the store, “Oh, okay. I guess I should get going so you can close.” Seb’s eyes grew wide and he held up his hands to stop me.

“No! I don’t want you to go. I just need to lock up. My flat’s a couple blocks from here. Maybe you could come back to my place and we can order a pizza or something.” He looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I felt relief wash over me. I smiled up at him.

“That sounds wonderful.” I look around the shop as Seb heads to the door to shut off the ‘Open’ sign and lock the doors. “Is there something I can help you with?” He smiles but shakes his head.

“Nah, there’s nothing I have to do tonight. Tomorrow’s Sunday and we’re closed anyway.” He heads back towards the office and I follow him there. It’s small but efficient looking. He had a desk tucked into the left corner of the room with a black leather chair behind it. He had a laptop on top of his desk that was open with a few papers scattered off to the side. He quickly stacked the papers together, closed the laptop and tucked both into a black computer bag. He grabbed a dark grey pet carrier from the floor and called out to the cats. “Doom, Cello, come on. It’s time to go.” Doom came as soon as he called her, followed by Cello. Doom bit down on the back of Cello’s neck and jumped with her up on the desk. She sat Cello down gently and licked her face a couple of times before they both walked into the carrier. I couldn’t help but smile in amazement at Seb and he grinned. He winked over at me as he shut the door of the carrier then slung the strap of his bag around his neck. “Are you ready?”

I nod and smile at up, “Absolutely. Do you need me to carry anything?”

“Nope, I got it.” I followed him out the front door where he locked it again behind us. We began walking towards his flat and instinctively I reached for his hand. He smiled down at me then lifted my hand to his lips for a soft kiss, not missing a beat as we continued down the street hand in hand.


	4. Seb

I was happy. What was this? I’m always the dark and moody one. I rarely even smile or laugh. This has always been who I am. The moment I saw McKenna standing in my shop I felt as if a cloud had lifted from over me. My heart felt lighter and the room seemed brighter. If I started hearing birds singing, I swear I was going to lose my shit.

When McKenna said she hadn’t really been in love with Tai, I had to fight to keep the smile off my face. I wanted nothing more than to tell her then and there how much I love her, but I still held back. She had been through so much the last few weeks. I knew if I told her now, she’d be so overwhelmed, and probably not in a good way. She needed a friend right now. I had to bide my time and just be patient for a little while longer. When I do tell her how I feel I just hope she’ll feel the same way.

We walked all the way to my flat in a comfortable silence. When I opened the door and let her inside, I could tell by the look on her face she was surprised. Most people assumed guys like me were slobs, and some were. Hell let’s admit most of us are. I on the other hand was not. I liked things kept neat and tidy. I wasn’t a neat freak or anything, but I did prefer to keep my place clean. I was actually a little embarrassed for her to see the cereal bowl and juice glass I left in the sink this morning. I sat the carrier down on the floor and opened the door. Doom and Cello walked out of the carrier and eagerly circled their bowls letting me know they were both ready for their dinner. I sat down my computer bag on the small table in my kitchen and headed to the fridge.

“Make yourself at home, Ken.” I looked in the fridge to see what I had to offer her to drink. I had some bottled water and beer of course. I had finished off the soda I had a couple days before and I had yet to make it back to the market to pick up more. “Would you like something to drink? I’m afraid I don’t have much. I have water or beer. I think there might be a bottle of wine somewhere in the cabinet…” McKenna cut me off when she walked into the kitchen. She had taken off her jacket. I hadn’t really noticed what she was wearing until that moment. She wore a tight navy-blue t-shirt that brought out the deep blue of her eyes with a pair of dark fitted jeans. They both hugged every perfect curve of her body and looking at her made my throat go dry. Suddenly I was totally aware of just how badly I wanted her. I could feel my pants tighten slightly and I had to subtly shift myself to make it a little more bearable. 

“A beer sounds good,” she smiled as she came up behind me. ‘Oh, be still my heart’ I thought to myself as I grabbed two beers and grabbed my bottle opener. Our fingers touched as I handed her the bottle and I smiled down at her. She held her bottle up to toast, “To friends reconnecting.” I laughed softly and gently tapped my bottle to hers.

“To friends,” I took a long swallow of my beer, trying desperately to ease my sudden nerves. I watched her move around my kitchen, and I couldn’t help but feel like she belonged here. She belonged here with me and with Doom and Cello. I cleared my throat and grabbed my cell phone to call a local pizza place to order our pizza. “What do you like on your pizza?”

McKenna shrugged as she took a sip of her beer, “I’m a simple girl. Pepperoni is usually my go to pizza.” I grinned over at her as I dialed the number.

“It’s a classic for a reason.” I ordered our food then filled Doom and Cello’s bowls. “Why don’t we go into the living room?” McKenna grabbed her beer and followed me over to the sofa. We sat down facing each other, close enough our knees touched. She looked around my flat and smiled at me.

“I love your place, Seb.” I felt myself blush as I picked at the label on my beer bottle.

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” She lay her hand on my arm and I looked up into her blue eyes.

“Thank you for inviting me over. I really needed this,” she whispered as she lay her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and simply held her. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” She sighed as she slowly sat back up, but she didn’t move away from me, which made me very happy. I ran my hand up and down her back and waited for her to speak.

“I could feel the change in the way Tai treated me almost as soon as we got out of the Villa. He’d disappear for a day or two never really giving me a reason for it. He simply said he had things to take care of.” She shrugged one shoulder and smiled sadly. “Right before I found them together, we had put in an offer on a big London flat.” I stiffened and looked down at her, my eyes filled with concern.

“Please tell me you were able to get out of it.” She stroked my cheek gently and I felt myself slowly relax. 

“Yes. I withdrew my offer immediately.”

“Good, at least that’s one thing that went right.” She laughed softly and I smiled. I loved hearing her laugh. “Did he explain anything?”

She swallowed another sip of her beer, “Well, apparently he and Lily planned this from the beginning. They were together as a couple, but they both signed up for the show. When they both got picked, they couldn’t believe it. They decided to go onto the show to see if either of them could win. Tai found the most gullible one,” she pointed to herself and shook her head in disgust. “I ate up every line he fed me, and I totally believed him when he said he loved me. I even thought I had fallen in love with him too, but I know I wasn’t really in love.” She sat her bottle down on the coffee table and snuggled in close to me. I closed my eyes and breathed her in as my hand continued to rub her back. “Anyway, I came home from rehearsals one night and I found them together in my bed of all places.” She pulled away from me slightly and I was able to look in her eyes. “Can you believe him?”

“He’s a twat, Ken. He never deserved you.” She smiled up at me and my heart beat rapidly against my chest. “It’s true. You deserve someone who’s knows just how special you are and treats you the way you deserve to be treated.” I reached up and stroked her cheek. It was so soft, and I longed to run my lips along her skin there. “You deserve the world.” I felt as if I was being pulled towards her like a magnet. I couldn’t help myself. The need to touch her and kiss her was becoming just too much for me to stop myself. When the buzzer from downstairs filled the air, sounding much louder than I remembered it to be. We both jumped apart, startled by it. I laughed softly as I stood up, pulling my wallet from my pocket. The chain it was attached to rattled, my hands shaking as I looked to see what cash I had.

“Let me pay for it,” McKenna jumped up and went for her purse. 

“I asked you over for dinner McKenna. I got this,” I quickly buzzed the delivery guy up and handed him the cash. McKenna tried to hand me some money.

“At least let me get the tip,” she argued. She was so cute when she was frustrated, and I had to smile.

“Not happening, Ken. I told you this one is on me.”

“I get the next one,” she pointed her finger at me as she stuffed the money in the back pocket of her jeans, drawing my attention to the gorgeous curve of her backside. I closed my eyes and groaned, shaking my head to try to clear the image from it. If I was going to survive this night with her, I needed to try to keep my thoughts PG. I carried the pizza into the kitchen to grab a couple of plates, and two more beers. I sat back down beside her and handed her the other beer I brought her then opened the pizza box with a happy sigh. We both breathed in the delicious scent deeply and smiled at each other. 

“Get ready, Ken. This is the best pizza in Liverpool.” She quirked an eyebrow as she looked at me with an amused smile.

“Considering this will be my first pizza from Liverpool I’ll have to just take your word for it.” I grinned down at her as we both took a big bite of our first slice. She moaned and closed her eyes as she chewed happily. Fuck me, even that turned me on. Shit, I was in trouble. We ate in silence for a moment before either of us spoke again. “Okay, Seb. It’s your turn. Tell me what happened with Viv.”

I shook my head as I swallowed my bite of pizza, “There’s honestly nothing to tell. After we got out of the Villa, she came back here with me. We tried to make a go of it, but we just weren’t right for each other.” McKenna didn’t say anything, she just watched me as I spoke. I shrugged my shoulders, “Plus Doom and Cello didn’t seem to care for her much.” I grinned down at her as she laughed. 

“She didn’t pass the cat test, huh?” I shook my head as I watched Doom and Cello rubbing up against her legs lovingly, their purrs getting louder by the second. “How am I doing?” My heart jumped into my throat at her question. Did she mean it the way it sounded or was I reading more into it than she really meant? I laughed nervously and quickly drank down the last of my beer. 

“You seem to be passing with flying colors.” She grinned up at me as she grabbed another piece of pizza. 

“Okay, so here is my next question. Did you actually watch the copy of the show the producers sent us?” I frowned and gestured to the box by the front door. 

“There’s a package over by the door, but I haven’t opened it yet. Have you watched it?” She slowly shook her head a slow smile spreading across her beautiful face. 

“I say we watch it together.” I groaned loudly and shook my head my appetite suddenly gone. 

“Why would you want to torture yourself like that?”

“Me?” she hit my arm playfully. “What about you? Do you think you came out looking so much better than me?” I could tell she was teasing me, so I grinned down at her. I tickled her side playfully and she squirmed on the sofa beside me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks before I stopped. It made my heart happy to see a real smile on her beautiful face. 

I hated to say anything to wipe that smile from her face, but I had to. “You know you’re going to see Tai and Lily…” my voice trailed off as her smile faltered for a brief second.

“I know, but I think I need to see it. It will be easier for me to watch it with you. You were there with me and I know you won’t judge me.” How could I argue that logic? I had always intended to watch it at some point, but I hadn’t been able to bring myself to do it yet. I walked over to the door and picked up the package. I grabbed the letter opener from the small desk in the corner and used it to open the box. I pulled out a slim black case and brought it back over to the sofa. I held it up and my brow quirked up, silently asking McKenna if this was really what she wanted. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. I nodded in response and slipped the disc into the DVD player. I grabbed the remote and sat down beside her on the sofa. 

“Alright, this is your last chance to change your mind.” I looked over at her and she looked back at me, her chin tilted up in defiance. 

“I’m ready, Seb.” She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back against the couch, her legs crossed under her. I sighed heavily and pressed play.


	5. McKenna

**_McKenna_ **

I tried my best to keep my composure as Seb started the DVD. My heart started pounding in my chest and I had to remind myself to breathe. I wanted to see this. I needed to see this, and I wanted to watch it with Seb beside me. I lowered my feet to the floor and my leg started to bounce nervously. I hadn’t even really noticed it until I felt Seb’s hand on my knee. My knee immediately stopped bouncing and I felt myself slowly begin to relax.

The first twenty minutes of the show was us Islanders being introduced to the public. I cringed and hid my face in Seb’s shoulder when I appeared on screen.

“I look so fat!” I groaned against his arm, and I felt him chuckle softly.

“That’s rubbish. You look fucking hot.” I feel my cheeks flush as I look up into his eyes for a moment. I smile shyly then turn my attention back to the screen. It was interesting seeing Seb’s first on camera interview before he entered the Villa. Cynical and moody would be the first words you’d use to describe him if I didn’t know him the way I did. His brash and prickly persona wasn’t all there was to him. I’ve seen his soft side, the part of him he always kept hidden from others because he knew if he let anyone in he’d be vulnerable, and that was something he just wasn’t willing to do. Somehow, I was able to get him to let me in. I saw the other pieces of him that he kept hidden from everyone else. I knew who he really was, and my heart was completely his. I knew that now. He’s who I want to share my life with, he’s who I want to have children with, and he’s who I want to be by my side through all the ups and downs life will throw at us.

So far, nothing truly embarrassing had happened to me on the show. I am coupled with Harry and Seb was with AJ. We are playing the first challenge game, the baggage challenge. The one where Viv shows up and later takes Harry from me. Then it hits me, and I remember. My first beach hut confessional. I sit up straight beside Seb and watch the screen intently. Just how much of the interviews do they air? Suddenly the screen cuts to the beach hut and I’m sitting there staring at the camera with a big frown on my face. I don’t say anything at first, but then I begin to speak. I realize I’ve stopped breathing as I watch myself.

**_“Okay, so first disappointment of my Love Island experience? I walk out to meet the guys for the first time and see that the one guy I’m truly attracted to is already taken.” I pause and bite my lip before I smirk to the camera, “Thanks AJ.” I shake my head as I run my hands through my hair in frustration, “Then we’re playing the challenge and the guy I’m currently coupled up with is about to be taken from me after being together for just a few hours.” I laugh bitterly, “If this is how my time on Love Island is really going to go, then I think my summer is going to be ruined.”_ **

I refuse to look at Seb. I’m too afraid of his reaction to finding out he was the one I wanted in the beginning. He doesn’t seem to move either. His eyes are fixed on the telly screen. Part of me is relieved he hasn’t reacted to seeing me confess my attraction to him, but mostly I’m disappointed. I’m not going to lie. A big part me was hoping he’d hear me and he’d pull me into his arms and take me as his forever. I laughed silently at myself and shook my head, willing myself not to cry. I turn my attention back to the screen and continue to watch. The challenge was finished and everyone was all dressed up and ready to mingle at the cocktail party. Viv received the text telling her it was time for her to make her decision. She of course took Harry just like I knew she would. Afterwards, I pulled Seb aside to talk. Honestly, I really just wanted to see where his head with AJ was, and maybe see if I’d have a chance with him. The camera cuts to another beach hut scene with me and I groan softly, putting my face in my hands.

**_“So, everyone is going to think all I do is complain, but I can’t exactly vent to Seb since he’s who I need to vent about. He’s really the only person I’ve felt a genuine connection to since I arrived at the Villa. I know it’s only been a few hours, but I’m so attracted to him. I think we have such a good chance to really connect on that deeper level. A level that could possibly lead to something really special.” I put my face in my hands for a moment, then look up to the camera, my eyes glistening with tears. “However, he obviously doesn’t feel the same. Seb has totally friend zoned me. He’s made it clear that he’s not interested in me romantically!” I laugh bitterly, “Is it too late for me to get out of this?” I sigh heavily and remain silent for a moment, then I turn back to the camera. “Screw this! I’m not going to give up. I came here to find love. If Seb’s not interested, then I just need to look elsewhere right? I mean, it truly sucks for me that I don’t really have a connection with anyone else here but him, but there will be other guys coming in eventually. I just have to bide my time and keep my head up.”_ **

My heart slams against my chest as I see Seb reach for the remote and cut off the telly. I can’t look at him. I’m terrified of what he’s going to think. I’m terrified of what he’s going to say. Will he want me to leave? Will I lose him from my life forever? My heart can’t bear the thought. I need him in my life, even if I’ll never have his heart. I take a deep breath and I turn my face towards him, my eyes slowly rising to meet his gaze.


	6. Seb

**_Seb_ **

What the actual fuck? Did I just hear what I think I heard? I was the one McKenna wanted from the start. My heart is beating so fast I swear I feel like I’m about to pass out. I want to look at her, I’m desperate to, but I’m afraid of what I’ll see in her eyes. Does she still feel the same? I continue to watch the screen, unable to tear my eyes away.

Then the screen cuts away from her confessional and shows us at the cocktail party after the challenge. Viv took Harry from her and she pulled me aside to talk. I watch the screen intensely. I’m mentally kicking myself in the ass. Could I have possibly misread the situation? Looking at it now, it’s obvious she was into me. But there I am being a daft prick for the whole world to see. I shift nervously beside her, unsure what I should do next. The telly grabs my attention again when it shows McKenna once more in the beach hut. I lean forward as I concentrate on what she says next. 

**_“So, everyone is going to think all I do is complain, but I can’t exactly vent to Seb since he’s who I need to vent about. He’s really the only person I’ve felt a genuine connection to since I arrived at the Villa. I know it’s only been a few hours, but I’m so attracted to him. I think we have such a good chance to really connect on that deeper level. A level that could possibly lead to something really special.” McKenna put her face in her hands for a moment, then looked up to the camera, her eyes glistening with tears. “However, he obviously doesn’t feel the same. Seb has totally friend zoned me. He’s made it clear that he’s not interested in me romantically!” McKenna laughs bitterly, “Is it too late for me to get out of this?” She sighs heavily and remains silent for a moment, then she turns back to the camera. “Screw this! I’m not going to give up. I came here to find love. If Seb’s not interested, then I just need to look elsewhere right? I mean, it truly sucks for me that I don’t really have a connection with anyone else here but him, but there will be other guys coming in eventually. I just have to bide my time and keep my head up.”_ **

I slowly reached for the remote and turned off the telly. My head was spinning. What do I do now? What do I say? Is it possible she could still feel the same way about me? Had I lost my chance with her? I turn towards her and she still stared straight ahead at the now black telly screen. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, she was turning to face me. Slowly she lifted her eyes to mine and my breath caught in my throat. Did I dare believe it? Was that desire I saw in the deep blue depths of her eyes?

“Seb?” she whispered breathlessly. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my hand around her slender throat and pulled her face to mine. I wanted to be soft and gentle with her, after all this was our first kiss, but all the feelings and passion I had kept inside for her had been building for too long. I couldn’t control myself. I felt as if I could devour her. She tasted so fucking good, too damn good, and I couldn’t reign myself in. To my surprise, her passion seemed to match my own. She kissed me back, her hands finding their way underneath the t-shirt I was wearing. Her nails raked down my back, sending a delicious jolt of pleasure straight to my dick. I was hard immediately, and I moaned against her sweet lips as she quickly straddled me on the couch. I could feel the heat from her as she ground her hips against mine. My hands found their way underneath her shirt, caressing the smooth skin underneath. I wanted her so badly. I wanted nothing more than to take her to my bed and bury myself deep inside her, worshiping her over and over again until neither of us could move. But as much as I desperately wanted her, I couldn’t go any further until we talked about where we were. I knew she wanted me, I could even smell her arousal, but I was not going to take her to my bed until I knew for sure she wasn’t doing this as a rebound thing. I want her in my bed because she wants me, she chooses me, and not for any other reason. With an agonizing groan, I slowly pulled away from her. She stared down at me with passion filled eyes, her lips swollen with from my kisses. Holy fuck, she’d never looked more damn beautiful. “Why did you stop?” she whispered as she gently ran her fingers through my beard, then traced her finger over my lips. I kissed her finger and she gave me a small smile.

“It’s taking all of my will power not to pick you up and take you to my bed.” I saw delight and passion flare in her eyes as she looked down at me from where she still sat perched on my lap. She rocked her hips against my hard on and I felt my eyes roll back from the pleasure.

“Why don’t you?” She leaned down and kissed me again, pulling my bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it for a split second before releasing it with a seductive grin. 

“I have to know something first.” I was fighting hard to keep my head on straight. What she was doing to me was completely unfair, and it was taking every bit of strength I had to not say fuck it and take her to my bed without the answers I was seeking. I closed my eyes for a moment, then looked up at her. “I have to know it’s me you truly want.” She smiled down at me and my heart felt as though it would burst. 

“Can you not tell how much I want you?” She smirked down at me, and she’d never looked sexier. “If you can’t, then I’m not doing it right…”

“Trust me, you’re doing everything right, Ken. I want you so badly, but I’m not going to take you to my bed unless I know it’s me you want. And I don’t mean just for a fucking epic shag.” Her brow furrowed as if she was confused and my heart sank. Would I be able to survive if she walked away from me? I lowered my gaze, unable to look at her. I couldn’t bear seeing the rejection. She pulled my face back up to hers and she gently kissed my lips. The passion that had once been there replaced by tenderness. Her soft hands held my face as her tongue gently stroked my lips. My hands wound around her pulling her closer to my chest before I buried them in her beautiful hair. She pulled away just enough so she could look me in the eyes.


	7. McKenna

**_McKenna_ **

He slowly pulled away from me. I stared down at him with passion filled eyes, my lips swollen with from his kisses. “Why did you stop?” I whispered as I gently ran my fingers through his beard, then traced them over his lips. He kissed my fingers and I couldn’t help but smile down at him.

“It’s taking all of my will power not to pick you up and take you to my bed.” Delight and passion flared in my eyes as I looked down at him from where I still sat perched on his lap. I rocked my hips against his hard on and his eyes rolled back from pleasure.

“Why don’t you?” I leaned down and kissed him again, pulling his bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling on it for a split second before releasing it with a seductive grin. 

“I have to know something first.” He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at me. “I have to know it’s me you truly want.” I smiled down at him and my heart felt as though it would burst. 

“Can you not tell how much I want you?” I smirked down at him. “If you can’t, then I’m not doing it right…”

“Trust me, you’re doing everything right, Ken. I want you so badly, but I’m not going to take you to my bed unless I know it’s me you want. And I don’t mean just for a fucking epic shag.” My brow furrowed in confusion. Could he really not know how much I want him? My heart was his, and no one else would ever be able to take it from him. He lowered his gaze, unable to look at me. I pulled his face back up to mine and gently kissed his lips. The passion that had once been there replaced by tenderness. My hands held his face as my tongue gently stroked his lips. His hands wound around my back pulling me closer to his chest before he buried them in my hair. I pulled away just enough so I could look him in the eyes. 

“I…I love you Sebastian.” My heart hammered against my ribs as I stared into his beautiful brown eyes. They grew wide in surprise as he looked up at me. I reached up and pulled the tie from his hair, running my fingers through his silky brown locks for the first time. I had been dying to run my fingers thought his hair since I first saw him in the Villa, and I couldn’t believe I was finally doing it. “You’re the man who has my heart.” I took his hand and placed it over my heart and smiled down at him. “It beats for you.” Seb continued to stare up at me, not saying a word. I sat there on his lap unsure what I should do. Did I say too much? Did he not feel the same? I began to chew on my bottom lip as I slowly lowered his hand from my chest, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. Seb gently took my hand and placed it over his chest. I could feel it beating rapidly and I held my breath waiting for him to say something.

“McKenna…I’m not…I’ve never been good at expressing…” he took a deep breath and looked back up at me. “My heart is and always will be…yours.” I couldn’t stop the excited squeal that escaped my lips as I flung my arms around him. He laughed softly but his strong arms held me close. I kissed his lips softly, murmuring against them.

“I love you so much, Sebastian.” He smiled against my lips and he pulled back just enough to look into my eyes. 

“You are the only person on this Earth that I actually like to hear call me that.” I grin down at him, then lean forward to whisper in his ear.

“Take me to your bed and make me yours, Sebastian.” I could feel him shiver in delight just before he crushed my lips against his once more. He stood up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his bedroom, never once breaking our kiss.


	8. Seb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sexually explicit. You've been warned!!

**_Seb_ **

“I…I love you Sebastian.” My heart felt as if it were going to beat out my chest as I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. So long I had dreamt of her saying those words, and now here she sat looking down at me and I felt like I needed to pinch myself to make sure I really wasn’t dreaming. She reached up and pulled the tie from my hair, running her fingers through it for the first time. Her touch was amazing. I wanted to close my eyes and just let myself get lost in her, but she spoke again. “You’re the man who has my heart.” She took my hand and placed it over her heart and smiled down at me. “It beats for you.” I continued to stare up at her, not saying a word. I just didn’t know what to say. How could I put it into words? What could explain exactly what she means to me? She deserved the moon and the stars, and I honestly didn’t think a bloke like me deserved her. She sat there on my lap looking unsure of herself. She began to chew on her bottom lip as she slowly lowered my hand from her chest, fighting tears. I gently took her hand and placed it over my chest. I knew she could feel it beating wildly as she waited patiently for me to say something.

“McKenna…I’m not…I’ve never been good at expressing…” I took a deep breath and looked back up at her. There was just so much I wanted to say, but my words failed me. “My heart is and always will be…yours.” McKenna’s face broke into a wide grin as an excited squeal escaped her lips. She flung her arms around me, and I laugh softly pulling her close. 

“I love you so much, Sebastian.” The sound of her calling me Sebastian didn’t irritate me the way it usually did when someone called me by my given name. Somehow that name that I usually despise coming from her beautiful lips was the most beautiful sound in the world. I smile against her lips and pull back just enough to look into her eyes. 

“You are the only person on this Earth that I actually like to hear call me that.” She grins down at me, then leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

“Take me to your bed and make me yours, Sebastian.” I wasted no time. I crushed my lips to hers. I stood up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to my bedroom, never once breaking our kiss. McKenna’s hands fisted in my hair as our tongues danced together. I carried her blindly to my bedroom and I didn’t stop walking until my legs hit my mattress. I lay her down gently on my bed slowly pulling away from her. She smiled up at me, her eyes clouded over with desire, desire that was for me and me alone. I couldn’t believe this beautiful creature wanted me. McKenna’s hands reached underneath my shirt, grabbing the bottom and pulling it over my head. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at my bare chest, her nails digging into my back in a delicious combination of pleasure and pain. Her hands began to unbuckle my belt, and I felt as if I couldn’t breathe. The anticipation was unlike anything I’d ever experienced before with any of the women I’d been with in the past. I lean down and kiss her deeply as her hands continue to work on my pants. Suddenly I feel her small hand reach inside my boxers to stroke my length. I nearly collapse on top of her, the pleasure almost too much to bear. I quickly sit up, pulling her shirt up over her head. I stare down at her laying back on my bed, half naked, her lips swollen from my kisses, her chest heaving from her rapid breaths and I’m once again struck by just how beautiful she is. I run my finger down her cheek, over her lips, down the curve of her neck, over the swell of one perfect breast and I smile.

“You are so fucking beautiful, McKenna.” Her cheeks flush in the most attractive way as she smiles back up at me. 

“So are you,” she whispers as she caresses my face. Never before had anyone called me beautiful. If it had been anyone but her I might have been offended. I kiss her again, slowly at first as my hands cupped her breasts, feeling the taunt tips through the lace. She moaned softly against my lips as I slowly circled her nipples with my fingers before I found the front clasp of her bra. With an expert flick of my finger, her perfect breasts were revealed to my hungry gaze. The rosy tips were just too tempting to resist. I flicked my tongue along one tip then the other before sucking one into my mouth. She immediately arched underneath me, her hands holding my head in place as I lavished my attention on one breast then the other. My hands worked on the button of her jeans while my mouth continued it’s attention to her breasts. I reluctantly pull away just enough to pull off her jeans and panties, before ridding myself of my own and quickly returned to her. My mouth finds hers again while my hand ran up her inner thigh. I could feel her tremble slightly under my touch and it brought me such pleasure to know I was doing that to her. I pulled away just so I could watch her face as my hand grazed the part of her that yearned for my touch the most. Her hands gripped my shoulders, her nails biting into my skin as her hips rose, telling me without words what she needed from me. A smirk tugged at my lips as I slowly circled her clit, her eyes closed as she threw her head back and called out my name.

“Seb!” she panted as she began to writhe underneath me. I kissed my way down her glorious body until I lay between her legs. When I stopped touching her, she looked down at me, a mixture of confusion and frustration on her face.

“I’m going to taste you, McKenna,” I whisper as I look into her eyes for just a moment before I lower my head. I ran my tongue against her once before flicking it against her nub, her hips bucking instantly. “I knew you’d taste so fucking good.” I inserted one finger and began to pump in and out as my tongue continued to tease her. She was so fucking wet for me and I wanted nothing more than to bury myself inside her warmth. I was so damn hard, the ache was almost unbearable, but my need to make her cum for me was greater than the need for my own satisfaction at the moment. I add another finger as my motions become faster and faster. Her hips rock in rhythm with my fingers.

“I’m so close, Seb,” she pants as she pinches her own nipples hard, turning me on even more if that was possible. McKenna buried her hand in my hair as I bite down gently on her nub and give it one more flick. That’s all it took, “Ah, fuck!” she screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. I didn’t let her recover before I climbed back up her body, burying my cock deep inside her. Holy fuck, she was so damn tight, and she was still pulsing from the orgasm she’d just had. 

“Damn McKenna,” I groaned as I fought to remain still to give her a moment to adjust to me. “You feel so damn good.” When she began to move her hips against mine, we began our first dance together. Slow and steady was the pace I tried to set, but I could feel myself going faster and faster. Our need for each other was just too much. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her hands grabbed my ass as she kissed me hungrily. “You’re mine,” I growl against her mouth as I pound into her.

“Yes,” she gasps as I hit her spot over and over, her nails raking up my back. “I’m yours Sebastian. Always.” Faster and faster I move inside her. “Harder,” she begs and I’m more than happy to oblige. I’m almost there, I can feel it building and I was almost ready to explode. I reached between her legs and circled her clit again and again, adding more and more pressure. 

“Cum with me, baby,” I groaned as I felt myself coming closer and closer to my release. When she clinched around me and screamed my name, I finally spilled inside her. My hips continued to pump, gradually slowing down as our orgasms began to ebb. I collapsed on top of her, hoping I wasn’t crushing her with my weight, but being too weak to move off of her just yet. We lay there in each other’s arms, our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, both of us trying to catch our breath. I slowly raise my head and kiss her softly. I start to roll off of her, but she wraps her legs around my waist and holds me in place.

“No, don’t go yet. I love the feel of you inside me,” she whispered against my lips and I smile against them. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” I promise as we continue to kiss lazily. She smiles up at me as she runs her fingers through my hair again.

“I love you so much.” I feel my heart swell, and I know this woman was it for me. I was a goner, a lost cause. I was hers and instead of scaring me the way it normally did when things began to turn serious it excited me. She was everything I didn’t know I needed and more than I deserved.

“I love you McKenna,” I whispered as I ran my finger across her lips.


	9. McKenna

**_McKenna_ **

My mind was reeling. I’d just made love to Seb. It felt as if my heart might burst from all the happiness that I felt. This man was everything to me, and I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of my life showing him that. 

“I love you so much,” I whisper against his forehead. He looked up at my eyes and I saw love reflected in their depths. I knew he hadn’t said the words yet, but I could feel them. I could be patient and wait for him to say them back, after all, Seb wasn’t the kind of guy who readily put what he was feeling out there. 

“I love you McKenna,” he whispered as he ran his finger across my lips. Tears immediately formed in my eyes and he looked at me troubled. “Why are you crying? Please don’t cry…” his voice trailed off as he gently wiped at my tears with his thumbs, his lips softly brushing my eyelids. I try to laugh, but a soft sob escapes instead. “What did I do?” I shake may head and cup his face in my hands.

“I’m not sad, Sebastian.”

“Then why are you crying?” his brow was still furrowed in concern. I gently run my fingers through his hair, my lips brushed his. 

“Because you make me so very happy.” Surprise filled his eyes and a slow smile spread across his handsome face. 

“I plan on spending the rest of my life making you happy, McKenna.” He kissed me softly as he rolled off me, pulling me against his chest. I could feel his fingers gently tracing circles over my back and I sighed contently. “So,” he began and I raised my head to look up at him. “You had the hots for me from the moment you walked into the Villa?” He wagged his eyebrows at me and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah. What did you think of me when you first saw me?”

“I thought you were fucking hot.” Seb laughed as I hit him playfully on the arm. “What? You are. I can’t help if I’m stating a fact. I just never thought you’d ever be interested in a regular bloke like me.” I kissed his chest before biting at his nipple playfully. “Ah!” he laughed softly. 

“Will you come to London to see me play?” I ask, and his face immediately turns red. I look at him confused, “What?”

“I, uh…” his voice trailed off and he suddenly seemed nervous. He ran his hands through his hair, then looked me in the eyes, “I’ve already seen you play.” My eyes grew wide as I looked up at him. What did he just say? I lay there unable to speak. “I took the train to London about four weeks ago and I saw you perform.” His finger traced over my nose as he smiled at me, “You were brilliant.” I still couldn’t believe it. He had come to London to see me perform, and he didn’t even let me know he was there?

“Why didn’t you tell me you were there?” Seb sighed heavily as he sat up in bed, leaning against the heavy wood headboard. I watched him pick at a string from the sheet that barely covered his lower half. He finally looked into my eyes, his brown eyes not hiding his sadness. 

“I had bought you flowers…tulips, your favorite,” he smiled softly, tucking my hair behind my ear before he continued. “Anyway, I was waiting for you to come out after the performance. You came out, and you were happily signing autographs and talking to fans. You looked so happy and so beautiful,” he stared off across the room, getting lost in the memory. “I was about to go up to you when Tai came up behind you.” Suddenly his handsome face darkened, and I felt my heart ache for him. He looked down at the sheet again, his voice got so soft I almost couldn’t hear him. “He wrapped his arms around you from behind, whispered something in your ear, and I just couldn’t bring myself to go up to you. I dropped the flowers and just turned and left.” I sat there in silence, thinking back to my last performance in London. I remember that night. It was the night before I found Tai with Lily, and what Tai had whispered in my ear was not sweet nothings. He had actually been critiquing my performance, telling me how ‘off’ I seemed to be on stage. I had plastered a smile on my face, to try to hide the hurt. Once all the fans had dispersed I remember seeing a bouquet of tulips laying near one of the exit doors. They had no note attached, but something made me bring them home and keep them. I had put them in a vase and kept them on my bedside table. I looked over at Seb who still had yet to meet my gaze again. He chewed on his bottom lip, and I could tell he was nervous. I placed my hand over my heart, feeling it squeeze in my chest. I pull the sheet back from him and slide my still naked body to sit on his lap. I can see surprise on his face, but a smile tugs at his lips. His hands rest on my hips. I let my hands slide down his firm chest, along the taunt line of his abs, noticing the tattoo on his ribs for the first time. I had been so focused on what Seb had been doing to me, I didn’t have a chance to really appreciate his beautiful form. My breath caught in my chest as I traced the outline of the cello, it was wrapped in music notes. As I studied them, I immediately recognized the piece. I lips trembled, and my vision blurred from the tears that filled my eyes. I blinked, and they began to stream down my cheeks and I smiled at him. 

“Bruch’s Kol Nidrei?” Seb’s cheeks blushed and he nodded slowly. He reached up to brush the tears from my cheeks. 

“It was your final piece that night. Every time you played, I could feel your passion, but this piece…” his voice trailed off for a moment. “This one was different from the others. It was as if you were playing for someone who’s heart was broken. I even saw tears on your face as you played. It was unforgettable.” He shrugged his shoulders, looking a little embarrassed. “Pretty stupid, huh?” I shake my head vehemently and swipe at my cheeks.   
“That’s exactly what that piece was for me. The orchestra leader let me choose one piece to perform. I knew what it had to be.”

“Why did you pick something so sad?”

“Because I was missing you.” I looked up at him, and he gave me one of his rare smiles. It was a genuine smile filled with love. I could feel it radiating off him. He leaned forward to capture my lips with his own. I grabbed handfuls of his hair pulling him hard against me. I felt his hands slide around my hips to grab my backside as I moved my hips against his. He moaned softly against my lips as I felt him beginning to harden again beneath me. I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face, my heart beginning to race with excitement. “That didn’t take long,” I teased as I reached between our bodies to stroke him. 

“I just can’t seem to resist you…” he practically growled as he trust his hips up as my hand continued to stroke him. I smile down at him as I quickly take him inside me once more, relishing the feel of being one with him again. As long as I live, I will never tire of this gorgeous man. 

“Mmm,” I moan as I clinch around him, causing him to bury his head between my breasts as he clutched me tightly against him. “I love the way you fill me, Seb.” I gently rock my hips against his and I gasp, “You were made for me.” We began our dance once more…


	10. Seb

**_Seb_ **

I begin to wake slowly, my arm stretching lazily across the sheets, only to be find McKenna is no longer in bed beside me. I immediately sit up, my chest constricting as the panic begins. What if she regretted what happened? What if she realized she didn’t love me the way she thought she did? I throw back the covers and the moment my feet hit the cold wood floor I hear sounds coming from the direction of the kitchen. I slowly feel myself relax at the realization that she didn’t leave me the way I had imagined. I smile to myself as I head to the bathroom. Inside, I see she’d already showered. I’m surprised at how pleased I am to see an extra toothbrush and brush on the side of the sink, but wondered where they had come from. I know I didn’t have extras lying around. I simply shrugged and climbed into the shower. A few minutes later, I throw my wet hair into my usual messy bun, pull on a fresh Black Sabbath T-shirt, and a pair of black lounge pants before heading to the kitchen.   
When I get there, I pause at the doorway and lean against the door jam, my arms crossed over my chest. McKenna is at the stove cooking breakfast while Doom and Cello circle around her bare feet. I feel my heart constrict in my chest at the sight. Seeing the three beings I love most in the world together like that filled me with such happiness, that I felt like my heart might burst from the joy. 

“You’re not getting anymore bacon. Your Daddy would kill me if he knew I’d given you some already,” McKenna whispered down to the two cats where were staring up at her with adoration. “Don’t look at me like that,” she groaned as she turned her attention back to the French toast she was cooking. Once she had everything plated up, she turned and nearly dropped the plates when she saw me standing in the doorway. She laughed nervously as she sat the plates down on the kitchen table. “Good morning, handsome.” McKenna smiled over at me, her cheeks blushing in such an attractive way. I slowly push off the door and walk towards her. My hands skim her tiny waist before wrapping around her and pulling her soft body to mine. I give her ass an affectionate squeeze as I lean down and gently kiss her lips. She sighs dreamily against mine and I swear I could stay here forever. She slowly pulled back and smiled up at me, her gorgeous blue eyes filled with love and happiness. How was it possible that this beautiful woman loved me as much as I loved her? It had to be a miracle.   
“You’re up early,” I say softly, still not wanting to let her go quite yet. She nods and looks around the kitchen. 

“I was a bit restless this morning, so I took a morning walk. I picked up a couple things I needed and decided to grab some groceries so I could make you breakfast. I hope you don’t mind…” Her cheeks grew redder and I couldn’t help but smile down at her. 

“Are you kidding? Not only does the most gorgeous woman in the world love me, but she cooks too?!?” I look up at the ceiling and clasp my hands together as if I’m praying. “Thank you God!” McKenna giggled and hit my arm playfully before kissing me again softly. 

“I made French toast. It’s one of my specialties. I hope you like it.” We both sit down at my small dining table and I pour us both a glass of orange juice. Doom and Cello seem to have given up hope of more bacon and curl up under the table near us as we dig into the luscious breakfast McKenna made for us. It was absolutely delicious. We talked about any and everything as we ate, but neither of us brought up the subject that really needed to be discussed. What was going to happen now? We cleared the table and she dried while I washed the dishes. It was something completely normal and every day for most couples, but it was a first for me. Most of the girls I had dated in the past could burn water, and I was a decent cook, but doing something as simple as washing the dishes together never once crossed my mind before.   
We stood there by the sink as I dried off my hands and McKenna dried the last dish. Both of us are silent for a moment, but she is the first one to speak. 

“So…” her voice trials off and she reached up to scratch my beard, which has become one of the many things I love when she does it. 

“So…” I let my voice trail off too. I smile down at her and brush my thumb across her bottom lip before burying it in her hair. “I guess it’s that time. Time to have the ‘talk’.” McKenna nodded slowly as she took my hand and led me back to my bedroom. We crawled in bed together and she immediately curled up in my arms. “What happens next?”

McKenna sighs heavily as she rests her head on my chest, “I don’t want to leave you.” My heart squeezes in my chest and I can’t stop the smile that spreads across my face. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” I feel her smile against my chest as she kisses it softly. “But how do we do this?” I feel her shoulders shrug.

“I honestly don’t know. You have your business here and I have the orchestra in London.” We sat in silence for a while, both of us thinking of a way to solve our problem. I wanted to tell her I’d sell my shop and move to London for her, but would that scare her away? Was I moving too fast? McKenna was the first to speak, “I could quit…” she began but I pulled back slightly and stopped her from saying anything else by pressing my finger to her lips. 

“You can’t quit. I’ve seen how you touch people. I’ve seen how much you love what you do.” McKenna’s eyes filled with tears as she looked up at me and it was almost more than I could possibly bear. 

“But I love you so much more,” she whispered as her tears began to fall. I gently wiped them from her cheeks and kissed her softly. 

“I love you too, McKenna. I love you too much to let you walk away from your dream.” 

“I’d give up everything to be with you Seb. I don’t want to be apart from you.” I smile down at her in complete awe of this woman. 

“Because I love you, I can’t let you do that.”

“Then what do we do?”

“I’ll sell my shop…” she began to argue with me, but I hold up my hand and she quiets to let me finish. “If I’m honest with myself, I don’t really enjoy my shop the way I used to. I initially went onto the show to try to help boost my sales, not really thinking I’d find the one.” I look down at her and brush her hair behind her ear. “When the show ended I got what I asked for. Business picked up, but then my life wasn’t my life anymore. I was that guy from that show and everyone wanted to meet me.” I chuckled softly, “You know me, Ken. I’m not exactly the most personable guy.”

“You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met,” she smiled as she began stroking my beard again, and I now realized why Doom and Cello liked being scratched so much. I mentally shook myself and continued. 

“I just…it’s not worth it anymore. Dave has been with me since I opened. He knows the ropes. I can give him a good deal on the place. Then…” I trailed off, my heart hammering against my chest. I took a deep breath then looked back down at her, “I could move to London to be closer to you.” A slow smile spread across McKenna’s face. 

“Are you sure this is what you genuinely want? I don’t want you to give up something you love either.”

“It’s definitely what I want. I want to be with you McKenna Ryan.” She crushed her lips to mine as she straddled my waist. Her hips rocked against me as her tongue danced with mine. One by one, our clothes fell to the floor as our bodies moved together as one once again.


	11. McKenna

**_McKenna_ **

I sat by myself once again on the train back to London, tears steadily streaming down my face. Seb had come with me to the train station to see me off, and I could tell he was doing his best to keep his own tears inside. He wanted so badly to keep a brave face in front of me, but I know he was hurting just as much as I was. The last two days had been the most beautiful days of my life. As much as I loved playing my music with the orchestra, I was starting to wonder if it was worth it anymore. I wanted to be with Seb more than anything in the world. I knew if I had to choose, there wouldn’t be a moments hesitation. I’d choose Seb every time. 

I had been hoping Seb would come back with me, but he had to stay behind to work on selling his shop. He was pretty sure Dave would be interested in buying the place, but if it turned out he wasn’t, he wanted to work on getting it on the market as soon as possible. That meant he had to stay in Liverpool for a while longer. I started to bring Cello back with me so I wouldn’t be completely alone, but I couldn’t bear the thought of taking her away from Doom. 

I was so relieved when the taxi pulled back up to my flat and there was no paparazzi waiting there to assault me with questions. I hurriedly made my way upstairs and plugged up my cell phone for the first time since I left to see Seb. As soon as the phone had enough charge to turn back on, I checked my messages. I had tons of voicemails. Mostly from my parents and friends from back home. I sent them all a quick text to let them know I was okay and I would call them later once my phone had charged. I also had several texts from Seb which made my heart swell inside my chest. I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face as I quickly opened the message.

**_Seb: You just stepped on the train and I feel like my heart is splitting in two. Oh, how I wish I was going back to London with you. I don’t want to be parted from you for one moment. My arms feel so empty, but I know you will fill them once again very soon. I love you so much, McKenna._ **

**_Seb: So, you’ve been gone for maybe a hour now and I’m the most miserable I’ve ever been in my life. I don’t know if I can take being apart from you. Doom and Cello keep hovering around my feet, looking up at me, their eyes filled with questions. ’Where is mommy?’ I know they miss you too. I’m getting ready to head to the shop to talk to Dave now. I’m hoping and praying he’ll want to buy the shop and I won’t have to put it on the market. If that happens I honestly don’t know what I’ll do. This is torture. 😢_ **

I wipe at the tears that are streaming down my face again. Part of me wants to turn around and go right back to the train station, but I know I cannot. Practice starts again tomorrow for our shows this weekend and I can’t let my orchestra family down. I take a deep breath and begin to type a message back to him. 

**_McKenna: I just walked back into my apartment and read your messages and I’m crying again. Oh how I miss you already. 😭 I wish I was still laying in your arms while you kiss away my fears. I love you so very much, Sebastian. I hope and pray everything works out and you are back with me soon. Until then, know you are always on my mind and forever loved in my heart. 😘_ **

I sigh heavily as I sit my phone down and head to my bathroom to take a shower. When I emerge from the bathroom, I see I’ve had three missed calls from Elladine and several texts.

**_Ella: Ken, where are you? I’m very worried about you. I’ve been calling you and texting you and you haven’t answered._ **

Maybe five minutes elapsed between that text and her next message to me.

**_Ella: Alright, I’m coming over to your place. Nicky says, I shouldn’t panic, but it’s so unlike you to not respond._ **

I head back to the bathroom and quickly throw my wet hair into a messy bun on the top of my head, smiling a little to myself as my thoughts drifted back to Seb. He was always wearing his hair up like this. I mentally shake myself and head back into my room to throw on a pair of leggings and a tank top. I just pulled the top in place when the silence was broken by the intercom buzzer. I hurried over and pressed the button.

“Yes,” I waited to see who it was, pretty sure it was going to be Elladine. 

“McKenna! Thank God you’re okay. Buzz me up, now!” I laughed but didn’t respond. I simply pressed the button to allow my friend up to my flat. When I opened the door, Elladine was staring at me with her arms crossed over her chest, a frown on her usually smiling face. “You suck!” I couldn’t help but smile as I stepped aside to let her in. She took a few steps inside then turned to face me again, obviously waiting for me to explain. I put my arm through hers and led her over to my sofa. 

“Sit down. I’m going to get us a glass of wine, then I promise I’ll tell you everything.” Ella angrily plopped down on the sofa. 

“I can’t believe you just ignored all my messages for the last two days. I was starting to think you were in your apartment dead or something.” I laughed as I handed her a glass of white wine, sitting the bottle on the table. She took a few large gulps then took a deep breath. Her smile finally returned to her sweet face. “Okay, I’m a little calmer now.”

“I’m sorry I disappeared on you. A lot has happened the last couple days…” my voice trailed off as Elladine looked at me waiting for me to continue to explain. I took a deep breath. “Well, you know how hard everything has been for me since breaking up with Tai. The press have been horrible, never leaving me alone, always hounding me.” Elladine frowned as she reached over to squeeze my hand. 

“They’ve been awful. I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through that, hun.” I squeeze her hand back and give her a sad smile.

“It’s been so hard, but a couple days ago, I just reached my breaking point. I came out of my flat and I was bombarded by them. I managed to get in a taxi and the next thing I knew I was at the train station.”

“It was good you decided to get away for a bit, but couldn’t you have at least let us know you were okay?”

“Let me finish and I think you’ll understand.” I took a deep breath then continued. “I didn’t know where I was going when I got there, then suddenly my feet were carrying me to the ticket booth and I had a ticket in my hand. I had no change of clothes or anything with me, but I had this burning need inside me to see him.” Ella’s lovely dark eyes grew big as she realized what I was saying.

“Seb,” she whispered softly. I felt my cheeks burn and a happy smile spread across my face and I nodded. “I thought he and Viv…” I shook my head and took a sip of wine.

“No, they ended just a couple weeks after the show ended.” Elladine nodded as she finished her glass and poured herself another. Suddenly her phone dinged and she looked down. A smile spread across her face as she began to type.

“Nicky was just checking to make sure I found you alive,” she laughed softly. “I told him you were alive and well, and I’d explain everything when I got back home but I would be here for a while.” I gave her a grateful smile.

“Thank you Ella. I’m so lucky to have you here.” She gave me a quick hug, but quickly got back to the discussion about Seb. 

“Tell me everything!” I started at the beginning and told her what happened. I didn’t go there intending to get into a relationship with him. I simply wanted my friend, my very best friend. Ella sat there and listened patiently. When I was through, she squealed in delight and hugged me tight. “I’m so happy for you, hun. I always knew there was something between you two. Nicky and everyone else thought I was crazy, but I could see it. I could see it in the way you looked at each other.” I blushed as I nodded slowly. 

“I wanted him from the beginning, but it never really worked out for us while we were in the Villa. The timing just wasn’t right.”

“I think it was meant to happen this way. Now you both know for certain that you are truly with the person you were always meant to be with. Tai and Viv were just stopping points on your journey to finding each other.”

I ordered us some Chinese food, then we spent the next few hours talking about our lives and how they’ve changed in the best possible way.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

The next few weeks seemed to drag by. Seb and I talked every day. When we weren’t on the phone with each other, we were texting. Unfortunately, Dave wasn’t able to buy Seb out like he had hoped. That meant he had to stay in Liverpool for a while longer to get the shop ready for sale. I was of course disappointed I wouldn’t be able to see him but I completely understood. He was doing everything in his power to get to London as soon as he could. I threw myself into my rehearsals with the orchestra. I let myself get lost in the melodies and let all of my feelings come out as I played. 

Once rehearsals started again, the paparazzi also came back. After a week or so the attention started to die down. After a couple weeks, they were practically gone. I felt like a huge burden was finally lifted from my shoulders. I walked back to my flat with a content smile on my face. In just a couple more weeks the orchestra would be taking a break for a few months to give everyone some much deserved time off. I was counting down the days. As soon as I was done with my final performance, I’d be heading back to Liverpool to be with Seb until either he finally sold his shop or it was time to come back to the orchestra. 

I was so lost in my fantasies of Seb when I entered my flat that it didn’t register when I first walked inside that someone was already there. I sat cello case down by the door as two balls of fur came hurdling towards me. I couldn’t believe my eyes. They both began to rub up against my legs lovingly, meowing their hellos to me. 

“Cello! Doom!” I leaned down to scratch them both. Their purrs were so loud as they leaned into my hands. “What are you doing here?” I looked around my flat, my eyes frantically searching for those deep brown eyes I had missed so very much. Tears were blurring my vision when they finally landed on him. He stood there in the doorway of my bedroom, leaning against the door jam with a smile on his handsome face. “Sebastian…” I whispered as I flew across the room and jumped into his arms.


End file.
